


[I] Got You

by nielzikyungwoon



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, M/M, just a lot of kisses and hugging, mentions of depression, nose booping, seungwoo just really wants to love wooseok, soft han seungwoo, soft lee jinhyuk, umma/appa of x1, wooseok has a boopable nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nielzikyungwoon/pseuds/nielzikyungwoon
Summary: jinhyuk's not here anymore.who's gonna take care of wooseok now?or,seungwoo knows and loves.





	[I] Got You

**Author's Note:**

> mentions of depression

yes, seungwoo knew about wooseok's condition.

he knew about wooseok taking a break from promotions before because of it.

he knew what it did to wooseok, physically and mentally.

he knew it was because of the comments made from his 'scandal'.

he also knew that wooseok's hand was a tad bit too far from somi for it to be considered a scandal.

yes, seungwoo knew about wooseok's depression.

and he could only hope that he could prevent any triggers, 

especially now that he didn't have jinhyuk to ask help from.

<\------------------------------>

seungwoo noticed what the fans would say about wooseok's body before it could even be noticed by them.

he remembers it was the period in between the concept evaluation performance and m countdown.

wooseok seemed to be overworking himself these days because of all the pressure and nerves to _do well._

don't get him wrong, all of the remaining trainees seemed to feel like wooseok did,

but the boy was getting thinner and thinner each day.

seungwoo just hoped that this wasn't a sign of his depression resurfacing.

it was during their evaluation.

he was always used to observing the things around him, being a leader and all,

so he was looking at the members of the "got u" team, checking if all of them were fine.

his eyes stopped to see wooseok standing in front of a mirror,

subtle smile on his face as he looked at his outfit that stood out from the rest of the members'.

he could only stare with awe at the younger, seeing how _beautiful_ he looked, even with his weight loss that the older was noticing

(yet, he still couldn't help the small smile creeping onto his face as well when wooseok made eye contact with him in the mirror and directed a bigger smile at his hyung).

he was too distracted by the younger that he completely forgot to talk to him about his unspoken concern.

but now, seeing wooseok prepare for their "you got it" stage for m countdown,

a frown is evident on his face, remembering the conversation he should have had days ago with the younger.

seungwoo sees wooseok in the exact situation from before that it almost feels like deja vu,

but the younger doesn't have a smile on his face like before.

instead, his eyebrows are furrowed as he stares at his belt.

he was used to the tightness from the times before, 

but now it seems to still be quite loose.

so he unbuckles the belt,

pulling it until it's tight enough,

3 holes tighter,

before buckling the belt once more.

seungwoo sees all of this, eyebrows now furrowed as well as he looks at the younger just stare at his reflection.

he promises himself to talk about it with wooseok later,

seeing how alarming it is now.

_just after this performance._

<\------------------------------>

he was so tempted to just hold wooseok by the wrist (or maybe, preferrably the hand) and drag him to a room backstage after their stage,

his mind plagued with so many questions, so much of his _concern_ that he couldn't think straight anymore.

all that was in his mind was a constant

_wooseok wooseok wooseok wooseok wooseok wooseok,_

but he has to act professional right now,

so he decided to do _the talk_ back when they're already in the dorms.

he doesn't even remember going back to ilsan for their dorms,

doesn't remember how he was able to hold himself off from grabbing wooseok when the younger was sat beside him in the bus,

head on his shoulder and eyes closed.

he wonders how someone who looks so innocent and precious could possibly be depressed.

he remembers from before that wooseok was the one who was comforting everyone in the team,

the one who smiled shyly at him as their eyes met and the younger walked slowly towards him,

stopping _so close_ to him, and then hand slowly rubbing the tattoo on his collarbone that was half-exposed because of his shirt.

he remembers wooseok, for some reason, not being able to look at him directly and instead was looking at the tattoo he was rubbing,

remembers himself not being able to hold back as he looked at their center from so close,

giving in to his desire to hold the younger closer to him,

wrapping his arms around wooseok's small waist.

breath hitching as his arms are squished between them and his nose being nuzzled into the elder's neck in the sudden hug,

wooseok feels blood rushing to his cheeks as he unfreezes from the surprise act before he moves his arms to wrap around the seungwoo's neck.

seungwoo wondered how adorable the younger looks when he sees his face after the hug,

flushed, cheeks softly pink, and looking sheepishly up at him.

he wonders now too how the boy who did all this is the same one who must have seen the darkest times.

his heart aches,

but he would do anything for the younger, decides right then and there to be the one who takes care of him more than the others when needed.

and that care, his mind says, starts right now as they enter the room for their group.

he waits for the younger to change into his pajamas (that just make him look extra cuter _damn_ ) before he speaks up,

"wooseok-ah, can i talk to you?"

the younger turns to direct a confused face at him,

eyebrows a bit furrowed and thick, albeit soft, pink lips pouted slightly.

he nods his head back to indicate that they should talk privately somewhere else as he hears the other members _oooh_ -ing and saying _what did you do's._

wooseok looks so _scared_ and _nervous_ as he looks at seungwoo.

his heart can't stand seeing him this way,

so he stretches out his hand towards the smaller,

sees the other glance down at his hand then look into his eyes again.

the leader smiles lightly to reassure him that _everything's fine._

wooseok lets out a deep breath at that, finally putting his hand on top of the older's.

seungwoo panics inside but manages to put on a cool exterior, 

then starts to lead the other out of the room and into the bathroom.

wooseok walks beside him on the way, interlocking their fingers.

the taller's insides may be filled with butterflies by now but he continues on.

when they reach the bathroom, seungwoo checks if there are any more trainees in, and upon seeing that they were the only two there, closes and locks the bathroom door.

he turns to see wooseok looking at him, big brown doe eyes focused solely on him. his soft, light voice fills up the room,

"hyung? is there anything wrong?"

the older didn't reply, and instead, walked towards the younger, stopping only when they were a few inches apart,

seungwoo looming over the center as the smaller craned his neck to look at the taller's face.

the leader curses his heart when it starts beating faster in his chest as he realizes their close, close, _close_ proximity.

it's a miracle his hands weren't shaking when he led one up to cup wooseok's cheek, 

a miracle he didn't drop and roll from happiness when small, thin fingers held aforementioned hand's wrist.

_wooo. han seungwoo. control yourself. breathe. focus._

"hyung-"

"seokie-ah."

a hum to indicate that the other was listening.

"seokie, are you feeling okay these days?"

the second ranker's eyebrows knit together at the question.

"of course, hyung. why wouldn't i be?"

he evaluates the younger's face before he continues, raising his other hand while lowering the other from his cheek to hold his tiny waist.

wooseok's eyes widen at that, blood rushing to his cheeks and making them red, as he feels seungwoo squeeze his hands a bit.

"hyung..."

"seokie. wooseok please, _please_."

eyes start to shake at that.

" _please_ tell me. i know something's just _wrong_. i saw what you did with your belt earlier, seok."

he feels tears threatening to spill from his tear ducts.

" _3 holes?_ seok, i don't think that's normal."

his chin starts trembling from the effort _not to cry_ and he bites his lip to try and _stop it_ , but whimpers still escape from his mouth and then his whole body is trembling, eyesight becoming blurry with tears, fingers clutching on to the leader's biceps, and-

_"seungwoo hyung."_

-he manages even if his voice is shaking too much.

seungwoo, whose eyes had widened as he saw the younger start to break down, pulls him closer like before. one hand wrapped around the center's waist and another stroking his hair softly, wooseok's nose is buried in the older's collarbones trying to breathe in his scent and calm himself down, thin arms encircling the taller, bringing them _impossibly closer_ as he feels seungwoo press light kisses to his forehead, then the crown of his head.

"wooseokie. oh, baby, it's okay. it's okay."

neither of them even question the term of endearment, with it seeming so natural, so _right_.

"i promise you it's going to be okay."

wooseok always found it hard to believe words easily since they were the ones that brought him crashing down in 2017 in the first place. 

but somehow,

with seungwoo,

_"it's okay, baby. it's gonna be okay."_

he can't help but trust his words so much.

<\------------------------------>

wooseok had fallen asleep in his arms,

in the middle of explaining what he was going through with a trembling voice.

his eyes were a bit red, puffy as much as his cheeks, lips pouted unconsciously (but still adorably).

they were now sat on the bathroom floor, the leader sat in an indian style and arms encircling the younger, keeping him close as the older (tried to) observed him (they were so close that it was hard to look).

arms limp from sleep, head tucked into the crook of the other's neck, legs around seungwoo's waist.

_they were chest to chest, oh god,_

but the older took this time to properly observe the smaller boy.

he was just shaking moments ago, hiccupping, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

but now, asleep, the taller couldn't help but admit that he (still) looked precious, beautiful, _ethereal_.

combined with his singing voice, graceful steps in dancing, amazing personality, and basically just everything that made wooseok, _wooseok_ ,

it was no wonder the older fell for him along the way.

the moment was so intimate, he couldn't help but boop the other's nose with his

(god knows he wanted to do more than just that when he happened to gaze upon seok's plump, red lips but he decided that that would happen another time, when the center would be wide awake and conscious and _kissing back-_ ),

oh god, he has to stop now. 

he didn't want to disturb the moment, didn't want to move from where they were.

but he refused to let someone as precious as wooseok _technically_ sleep on a bathroom floor ( _technically,_ because seungwoo would not let him sleep on the floor but instead use his own body as a cushion), chooses to let him, _them,_ be more comfortable.

so he starts to stand up slowly, wrapping wooseok's arms around his neck and legs around his waist while his hands held onto the back of his thighs,

and he starts to move them out of the bathroom and into their room slowly and carefully, afraid to jostle the other too much and wake him up from his slumber (that seungwoo knows he _desperately needs_ after seeing him overwork himself the past couple of days and weeks).

once he enters their room, the lights are off as the others are sleeping as well.

he maneuvers them around the room quietly until he reaches wooseok's bed.

leaning down, he carefully places the smaller on his bed and starts to unwrap his limbs from his body,

but the other is clutching onto him like a koala, refuses to let go no matter how much he tugs.

he whispers,

"seok. wooseokie, you have to let go now."

limbs, instead of loosening, tighten more around him.

a low groan from the other boy.

"seokkie."

a whine this time.

"don' wanna."

no matter how cute he sounds right now, he continues to tug gently, hoping the other would let go.

"seok-"

"stay."

-and just like that, he feels his heart explode from cuteness, how fluffy the boy is even as he's barely conscious.

he turns pliant ( _whipped_ ) from the words and instead of separating, climbs into the bed with the younger.

legs immediately tangle around his, arm wrapping around his chest, head resting on top of his heart.

he feels the smaller's fluffy (floofy, poofy) hair tickling his chin, and he stills.

his heart is beating wildly but he forces it to calm down as he secures his arms around the other's waist.

he ends up lying there, staring at the bottom of the top bunk for what feels like forever, breathing in wooseok's sweet scent.

eventually, it calms him down to the point of being on the verge of sleep.

as his eyes start to droop, he moves his head a bit to plant a brief, sweet kiss on wooseok's forehead and leaves his lips pressed to that place.

he manages to whisper a "good night, prince," before morpheus takes him into his grasp.

<\------------------------------>

jinhyuk visits the "you got it" group's room where wooseok was, ready to greet the other with a "good morning" to start their day.

he enters the room to see wooseok's bed still occupied, something he finds unusual these days as he's used to him waking up early to practice.

jinhyuk becomes worried, brows starting to scrunch as he approaches the bed slowly, wondering if the other was sick or anything of the kind.

_was his depression triggered again?_

he panics more at that and is ready to shake his label mate awake when he stops at his tracks.

_seungwoo hyung? where's wooseok then- oh._

_ohh._

a smile starts to grace his lips as he processes what he sees in front of him.

seungwoo and wooseok sharing a bed, the younger almost fully on top of the other.

they were so tangled together that it was hard to see where one ended and the other one started.

heart softening at the sight, he slowly retraces his steps as his smile widens.

_at least he knows someone will take care of wooseok if ever he didn't get into the group._

_what he saw only confirmed everyone's suspicions._

_but it was basically established way before when seungwoo just started to become obvious for all the trainees except for the one he was trying so hard for:_

_wooseok._

<\------------------------------>

nobody expected for it to happen, for it to be _possible_.

jinhyuk was the one who had poured his whole, his _everything_ , into every performance.

he was the one who risked all that he had with "turtle ship", taking almost all the tasks into his hands for their group to be able to deliver,

the one who strived _so hard_ for the debut.

it was, for him, for everyone that helped him: his up10tion members, top media, his family, his fans, national producers.

_for wooseok._

he was jinhyuk, charming, selfless, _perfect_ jinhyuk who proved that everything was possible when he rose all the way to third place in the third eliminations.

jinhyuk was the one who was able to pull a ha sungwoon in the concept evaluation, 

so everyone was expecting him to be in the final lineup with how well-known he had gotten recently with the national producers,

no one expected him to be the kim jonghyun of the season.

seungwoo remembers how, when the trainees who were still vying for the x position were shown, he was praying so hard for jinhyuk to get in.

_wooseok needed him,_

_jinhyuk was the one who had stayed strong as his pillar of strength and support all this time in the competition._

_he couldn't lose him now, especially when wooseok was already in the final group._

but then,

_"mianhamnida._

_top media, trainee lee jinhyuk."_

when he heard who had been in fourteenth place, he immediately went to look to the person on his far right who had been red from crying, tears streaming down his cheeks as he bit his lip to prevent any sobs from coming out.

_wooseok-ah._

his heart hurt so much at the sight, afraid of how wooseok would be without his pillar.

he was afraid that wooseok would be so devastated to the point of his depression being triggered.

_please no._

_no._

he would do anything to keep the boy happy, keep him safe from all harm that could ever come to him.

seungwoo wants to promise him that, wants him to know, _really know,_ that he could always come to his hyung whenever he wants to,

which brings them to the _now_.

 _now_ , both of them are backstage after the live broadcast.

wooseok is shaking, trembling and hiccupping in his arms as he cries, tears never seeming to stop.

it must have only been now when wooseok realized what had happened, what _would_ happen:

2 and a half definite years away from his old group, from jinhyuk who had been his source of strength for the past 3 months and who had been expected to be one of the members of x1.

he, _they,_ would be forced to debut into a group that was not, definitely not their original groups who they had spent so long with.

it hurts to think about it, but he knows that if they stick together, they could and will a hundred percent get through it, _happily._

he wants to assure the younger right now, tell him all that was in his mind.

every word was already formulated in his mind, the only thing left to do was to actually speak them.

but somehow, he knows that the younger does not need those words right now,

needs warmth and comfort and touch instead.

so he swallows back the words, tightens his hold on the smaller and bringing him closer to his body.

he tries to comfort the other with his soft kisses, eskimo kisses and nose boops, fingers stroking his silky brown strands, other fingers making small circles slowly on his hip.

"h-h-hyung. _hyung._ i'm so _scared_ , hyung. so, so scared. i-i-i'm so u-used to him being a-a-around-d and suddenly he isn't-t and _oh, god_ what if i-it comes b-b-back and-"

his heart shatters with every word the younger says.

he sounds so _broken_ and so, _so terrified._

he can't stand seeing the one he loves ( _god, the one he loves, he's so whipped so_ in love _with this boy_ ) continue on like this.

he needs to make it right.

_i have to make it right._

"seok, shh. _shhh, it's okay babe, it's gonna be fine, yeah?_ look at me baby, look at me, please."

he sees, feels wooseok slowly move his head away from his chest to look at him.

he knows that it's not the right time right now, but he can't help but love the way wooseok looks at every second, minute, hour of everyday. he looks angelic whether he may be frowning, angry, sad. but especially when he's smiling and happy.

seungwoo would do anything to make him happy.

and that, 

_that,_

is when it all just _clicks_.

he is so, so in love, 

he would be the one to take care of this alluring boy, be the one who would be with him during his happiest days and helping him get through his darkest ones.

he would be the one who holds his smaller hand tightly in his bigger ones, would be the one to guide him through everything when there is no jinhyuk to do that for him.

he would preferrably do it for forever if he could, if time would allow him to.

_he would do anything and everything for the kim wooseok right in front of his eyes, because he loves him,_

_he is_ in love _with him._

overwhelmed with his realization, he feels tears prickling his eyes and threatening to fall as he smiles, wobbily if he may say.

he gazes softly, _lovingly_ into the dark chocolate eyes in front of him, and presses his forehead to the smaller's, 

eyes meeting, noses touching, lips just a breadth's width apart.

"i want you to listen to me, okay wooseok-ah? because i want you to know that you're gonna be fine. you're gonna be fine because i'm with you and i'm gonna help you through it all.

i won't let the demons in your head plague your mind. if they do, i want you to come to me and i'll fight them with my bare fists if i have to, okay? don't worry because i'll be beside you every step of the way, making you the happiest i could.

don't worry because i promise that i'll always be here for you, seokkie. i'll never leave you because i love you. i've never said it out loud but it's true. i love you, kim wooseok, and i probably never will stop."

the visual's eyes are wide open, lips are trembling as he takes in the information. 

tears start to fall at a faster rate once he does take it all in.

"i t-trust you, hyung-g-g. i trust y-you so m-m-much. and i do too, hyungie. i l-l-love you. if it h-hasn't been o-o-obvious-s."

seungwoo could only chuckle at that, surging forward to place a short, chaste kiss on wooseok's lips.

the both of them smiled softly before the other trainees started to enter backstage.

they keep close to each other, fingers interlocked even as the others congratulate them.

seungwoo sees jinhyuk looking at them from afar, a small smile on his face.

he bows his head in a small movement before lifting it again, mouthing a _thank you, hyung._

he smiles back and only breaks eye contact when wooseok distracts him as he nuzzles his face on the crook of his neck, nosing along his collarbone tattoo.

<\------------------------------>

seungwoo accompanies wooseok to his company's van after the goodbyes, when it's time for them to go back.

they stop in front of the van, fingers interlocked again as they face each other.

"goodnight, hyung."

"goodnight, wooseokie. take care of yourself until i see you again."

a peck on his nose.

it puts a smile on the smaller's lips.

the younger tiptoes to place a short kiss on his lips.

"i'll miss you, hyungie."

jinhyuk suddenly appears behind him, 

"hyung."

both of them turn to look.

"thank you, hyung. i know i can count in you for taking care of this kid when i won't be around."

he ruffles the youngest's hair, earning him a squak of protest as wooseok tries to fix his hair.

"of course, jinhyuk-ah. i love this one to bits, don't i? i won't ever let him even feel down."

he sees jinhyuk smile brightly at him, bowing his head slightly.

"i trust you, hyung."

wooseok's eyes brighten at that, stars practically living in his dark brown orbs as he looks from jinhyuk to seungwoo.

the eldest's smile widens as well as he sees the younger look at him. he puts a hand on his hair, stroking his strands affectionately.

jinhyuk witnesses all of this and could only smile from the sweetness but the manager calls him.

"wooseok-ah, we have to go now. say goodnight to hyung."

"goodnight, seungwoo hyung."

he goes on his tippy toes again to press his lips to seungwoo's, right in front of jinhyuk.

jinhyuk only rolls his eyes fondly, 

"lovebirds. come on, wooseok."

he enters into the van after jinhyuk, sitting down and facing seungwoo as the older still sports a sheepish smile, as he closes the door.

they look at each other through the window.

 _'i love you,'_ the older mouths.

the younger grins widely before he returns it, 

_'i love you.'_

the van drives off and seungwoo only stands in his place, unmoving as a smile still graces his lips,

too happy from wooseok.

_i'll miss you, seok. but monday will come and i'll get to see your sunshine smile again._

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is the first seungwooseok/seuncat fic here in ao3 and i'm really happy that i could be the one to start it. let seungwooseok rise, especially now that they're the appa/umma of x1. oh and, please support x1 and please anticipate their debut :)


End file.
